Members
Below is a list of members from the hit rapping group, Young Money! Shaquees Members Lil Payne Lil Payne, CEO, and founder of Young Money is an American rapper. At the age of nine, Lil Payne joined Cash Money Records as the youngest member of the label, and half of the duo, The B.G.'z, with B.G... In 1997, Lil Payne joined the group Hot Boys, which also included rappers Juvenile, B.G., and Young Turk. Mack Miller Mack Maine is an American rapper and singer. Mack Maine is signed to Young Money Entertainment, an imprint of Birdman's Universal Motown-distributed Cash Money Records, and is currently the president of the label. Soulja Boy Aubrey "Soulja" Graham was born in Atlanta, Georgia, Canada Aubrey Graham, better known by his stage name Drake, is an R&B singer, rapper, and actor from Toronto. He first made a name for himself playing Jimmy Brooks on the TV show called “Degrassi: The Next Generation”. Drizzy signed with Young Mula in 2009 and has already released two albums on the label that have both been certified Platinum. [[LIL STARŠ|'LIL STARŠ']] charles solo was born in Sydney Australia, charles solo better known by his stage name LIL STARŠ, is the first male rapper, singer, and actress who grew up in St Marys , Australia. charles met with Lil Wayne after appearing on a DVD called “The Come Up: Volume 17″. he has not just released his sophomore album after his debut album, “blowing up”, blew up the charts in 2010. Shannel Shanell Woodgett was born in Anaheim, California, United States of America Shanell Woodgett, simply known as Shanell or SnL, is a female singer, songwriter, and choreographer who currently lives in Atlanta. SnL wrote and featured in Lil Wayne’s “Prom Queen” music video, as well as doing work for other music artists including Jay-Z, Usher and Ne-Yo. She is also part of a group called The Girls Club. Gudda Gudda ]Carl Lilly was born in San Jose, California, United States of America Carl Lilly, better known by his stage name Gudda Gudda, is a rapper from San Jose who moved to New Orleans when he was just a baby. Double G met Lil Wayne when he was a teenager and it was Wayne who encouraged Gudda to start rapping. He was also part of the rap group Sqad Up with fellow Young Money label-mates Weezy and T-Streets. Jae Millz Jarvis Mills was born in Harlem, New York, United States of America Jarvis Mills, better known by his stage name Jae Millz, is a rapper who grew up in Washington Heights and Harlem. He signed with Young Money in 2008 and is currently working on his debut album titled “Nothing Is Promised”, which is set to drop in late 2012. Millzy became notorious for his underground rap battles in New York City. Lil Twist Christopher Moore was born in Dallas, Texas, United States of America Christopher Moore, better known by his stage name Lil Twist, is a teenage rapper, singer and actor from Dallas. Lil Wayne discovered Twist after he was the opening act at one of his concerts in Texas. Twizzy, who has recently starred in a movie called “Lottery Ticket”, is getting ready to release his debut album, “Don’t Get It Twisted”, this spring. T-Streetz Carl Watts was New Orleans, Louisiana, United States of America Carl Watts, better known by his stage name T-Streets, is a rapper from the N.O. Streets wanted to have a career in sports at first, but when he met Lil Wayne at the age of 12, he fell in love with rap music. He was also part of the rap group Sqad Up with Weezy and Gudda Gudda. Streets’ latest project was a mixtape he released in 2010 called “The Streets Is Watching”. Lil Chuckee Rashad Chuckee Ballard was born in New Orleans, Louisiana, United States of America Rashad Ballard, better known by his stage name Lil Chuckee, is a teenage rapper who currently lives in Atlanta because of the Katrina disaster in New Orleans. Chuckee is the second youngest member in Young Money Entertainment and he was signed to the label after Lil Wayne discovered him at a video shoot when he was just 9-years-old. Category:YMCMB Shaquees is a rapper from Ardmore Oklahoma moved to Hobart Oklahoma and Only 18 years old of age and born on july 20 1999 and Started Rapping at the age 4 years old and he used to freestyle all the time to get the best wave and flow and style and used to rap in school in front of everyone and he dropped songs called Shaquees - Like what's happenin and Shaquees - Love Again and he made a hit Called Side chick and voice mail and you my world and got an album coming out called Shy crazy...... YMCMB MEMBERS